Mobile units are known in the state of the art and are used for various applications such as in electro-medicine, various therapies, and nursing, consisting of a mobile platform with an arrangement of articulated front wheels and a set of back wheels which follow the direction set by the front wheels.
These mobile platforms support heavy equipment which needs to be moved from one place to another through small spaces, which hinders their movement particularly when it is necessary to move the mobile unit in a direction transversal to the direction of the back wheels.
This invention resolves the previous disadvantages by providing a device for sideways movement which is coupled to the mobile unit and which permits its movement in a direction transversal to that defined by the back wheels of the mobile unit.
It is known in the state of the art different devices for sideways movement, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,003 B1 patent is disclosed a portable basketball goal system having an adjustable wheel assembly is disclosed. The portable basketball goal system may comprise a rigid pole, a support base, an adjustable wheel assembly, and an engaging member. The support base is configured to maintain the rigid pole in a generally elevated position. The adjustable wheel assembly is connected to the support base and has an engaged and disengaged position. In the engaged position, the wheel assembly supportably engages a playing surface. In the disengage position the wheel assembly may not supportably engage the playing surface. The adjustable wheel assembly may be slidably coupled to the support base. The adjustable wheel assembly may be operated by an engaging member coupled to a cam surface. The cam surface may interact with a follower to transition the adjustable wheel assembly between the supportable and unsupportable engagements.
Additionally in FR 1526 694 is disclosed a mobile platform for transporting loads.
And finally in EP 628463 A1 is disclosed a truck is described having wheels that are fixed to the front part of a bed with arms interposed there between so freely as to move up and down and designed to roll backwards and forwards in the longitudinal direction when in contact with the ground, wheels that are fixed to the arms with bearing arms interposed there between so freely as to move up and down and designed to roll right and left in the lateral direction when in contact with the ground, and a rear wheel that is fixed to the bed with a hydraulic pressure cylinder interposed there between and capable of changing its direction by the turning of a pumping handle which works the cylinder.